Ojos ciegos
by Yamileth Poe
Summary: "Ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente" eso no aplicaba para el, sentia muchas cosas, pero sumido en la oscuridad se negaba a creerlo ¿existira algun heroe capas de salvarlo, en donde el cree, solo existen tinieblas? Primer fic, denle una oportunidad T.T, les gustara creo... (ouo)


Hola… este es mi primer fanfic denle una oportunidad por favor (=u=U)

Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

Solo me pertenecen los de México del Norte y Sur.

(Eduardo y José)

/(OWO)/

Ojos Ciegos

No podría decir que llego a tener buena vista, en lugar de eso, a veces piensa que es ciego; si, tan ciego como para confiar, confiar en alguien que lo apuñalo por la espalda.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, quería descansar, le dolía la cabeza por la resaca del día anterior, su hermano extrañamente se encontraba bien.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- México del Sur con un poco de burla al ver las ojeras pronunciadas de su hermano.

-No estoy de humor, por favor- dijo frotándose las sienes; se levanto con intenciones de salir del lugar pero las palabras de su hermano lo pararon en seco.

-Por cierto, lo olvidaba, nuestro superior quiere que vallas a hablar con nuestro "querido" vecino- hizo una mueca – no se para que, no me lo dijeron- finalizo.

Norte volteo a ver a su hermano, no se veía que lo dijera con burla. Lamentablemente no le quedaba de otra, siempre seria lo mismo, cada vez que lo visitaba era lo mismo, siempre se mostraba neutral a lo que dijera el rubio, portando su mascara y mostrando de vez en cuando esa copia barata de la sonrisa que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

-Tsk, como sea, no importa- tomando sus cosas para meterse a bañar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Sur salió del cuarto, realmente odiaba a USA, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo, solo apoyar a su hermano, para que no terminara en un acto suicida queriéndose intoxicar con aspirinas, aunque no serviría de nada ya que eran inmortales, solo seria el susto de verlo desmayado, que ya había llegado a pasar, solo que decidió mantenerlo en secreto para que no comenzaran a acosar con preguntas las demás representaciones a su hermano, sabiendo que problemas le sobraban.

Norte ya había terminado de alistarse, solo se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una polera gris oscura con una sudadera negra encima y claro; con su paliacate rojo amarrado en el cuello, que quedaban muy bien con su piel apiñonada y su cabello castaño caoba que iba hasta sus hombros.

Se miro en el espejo, sus ojos café oscuro opacados después de tantos años de sufrir en silencio, privados de la alegría que en algún día de antaño tuvieron. Salió del cuarto para ir a tomar algo de aire fresco al patio, Se encontró con su hermano que miraba hacia el cielo nublado.

-¿Cómo se sentirán Azteca y Maya ahora mismo?- pregunto Sur mas para si mismo que para Norte.

-Te olvidas de muchos- dijo Norte con cierto reproche y tristeza.

-Lo se pero a ellos los quise mas- dijo sin desviar la mirada.

-Bueno…-soltó un suspiro –ya me tengo que ir-

-Cuídate…- dijo haciendo ademan de despedida.

-Nos vemos, no te preocupes- dicho eso salió de la casa, no debía preocuparse por el equipaje puesto que solo era una mochila con cosas básicas.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto le pareció mas corto de lo que desearía, para su suerte el boleto ya estaba listo, sin más abordo el avión.

No sentía preocupación alguna, el viaje transcurrió amenamente, sin retrasos y no fue hasta que se escucho por los altavoces "Favor de abrocharse el cinturón, el avión ya va a aterrizar" que sintió como comenzaba a sudar frio y se tensaba, hizo lo indicado mientras intentaba calmarse.

Al bajar solo paso por el protocolo de seguridad, cuando estaba por salir comenzó a preguntarse a donde tendría que ir.

-Edward! - al momento de escuchar ese nombre sintió como su cuerpo se tenso.

Sintió como alguien lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola Alfred- dijo con un tono algo decaído, esto no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mareado o algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si mami-dijo con algo de burla. Claramente fingida y esto no fue un secreto para el mas alto quien sospechaba que algo debía andar mal con el, ya que en las reuniones o cuando se encontraban por casualidad lo notaba de esa manera ¿La razón? simple; después de tanto tiempo la mascara del mexicano comenzaba a quebrarse y cada vez le resultaba mas difícil mantenerla.

-hmn- el norteamericano hizo un puchero – solo preguntaba…HAHAHA! ¡Solo recuerda que al héroe no se le puede mentir!- dijo con satisfacción mientras sonreía.

-Héroe… un héroe no mentiría…- dijo en un susurro casi audible, pero que llego a oídos del norteamericano – auch- se quejo, no miro por donde caminaba y no vio que choco con una columna del aeropuerto, su mirada se puso un tanto triste, Alfred sintió un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba verlo así, bueno se veía lindo, pero no le gustaba lo que significaba esa mirada tan melancólica, tan… destrozada…

-Lo siendo- dijo el rubio por lo bajo.

Tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Alfred, no hablaron durante todo el camino.

Al llegar Eduardo dejo sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes y luego salió de ahí para ir a la sala donde estaba Alfred esperándolo.

-Bueno... ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón que quedaba de frente al de Alfred.

-Tu me odias ¿cierto?- volteo a ver al castaño, noto como se tenso pero luego se calmo.

-Es una tontería- suspiro- estamos aquí sentados después de tanto y me preguntas eso, no importa si te odio o no- dijo con tono indiferente, no creyó que le fuera a preguntar eso y menos que fuera tan directo a la hora de hacerlo.

-No me haz respondido- su mirada y tono se volvieron un poco más serios.

-Se suponía que esto seria sobre política, y las cosas personales no tienen nada que ver- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Yo nunca dije que esta platica seria sobre política, yo solo les dije a tus superiores que quería hablar contigo- comento el rubio, era cierto, su hermano nunca le dijo que esa "reunión" seria sobre política, eso solo eran inútiles intentos de encontrar una salida por parte del mas bajo, quien comenzaba ser acorralado por las palabras del otro.

-... bueno... como sea...de nada me serviría si te odio, nada cambiaria, México no esta molesto no odia a USA- dijo firme.

-No me importa eso- el castaño se estremeció- lo que quiero saber es si Eduardo odia a Alfred- dijo sin mas.

Eduardo sintió como sus labios temblaban y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos, no lo soportaba ni un minuto más.

-Si, lo odia,- la verdad comenzaba a salir- odia que la persona que el en un momento admiro lo apuñalara por la espalda, odia que no logre mas que hacerlo sentir miserable e inconscientemente torturarlo hasta el punto donde se sentiría mejor muerto...- sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo, y sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos; se estaba quebrando, esa mascara que tanto trabajo le había costado crear y mantener se estaba despedazando, y todo eso ocurría frente a Alfred, la persona que menos desearía lo viera en ese estado

–Todo esta oscuro...- dijo entre sollozos – no veo nada...- se desplomó sobre el suelo, mientras lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos sin intensiones de detenerse.

Alfred se acerco a el y se agacho para quedar a su altura para abrazarlo, estaba bien, no importaba, todo lo que le había dicho se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mas, pero estaba bien, si así podía hacer que parte del rencor que el mexicano le tenia pudiera comenzar a desaparecer y así estuviera cada vez mas cerca de llegar a la luz que sus ojos ciegamente se negaban a creer que aun existía. Ya que si bien fue el; Alfred F. Jones, el villano que lo introdujo en ese mundo de sombras; también seria el, el héroe que lo rescatara de ahí.

Fin.

Notas de autora:

Los nombres completos son:

México del Norte: Tochtli Eduardo Yohualli Fernández H.

México del Sur: José María Nezahualpilli Fernández H.

Gracias por leer (o W o).


End file.
